


Life Unexpected

by PlantitaInManila



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantitaInManila/pseuds/PlantitaInManila
Summary: Rose Weasley is very happy with her life. She has a fulfilling job as a social worker in the Ministry of Magic, great friends, and a serious relationship with a hot Quidditch player. Then her world gets turned upside down when she ends up single and homeless in the span of a day. Enter Scorpius Malfoy, single father and one of her best friends, who just happens to have a spare room.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Rose Weasley stood at the open gates of the old, shabby building and double-checked the dull brass plaque partially covered in creeping ivy bolted to the post beside it.

 _St. Augustine Orphanage,_ the plaque read in bold letters, _est. 1968_. She was at the right place.

Taking a deep breath, she marched up to the main building, glancing around at the children playing in the yard. It was unusually sunny that day, which was probably why there were so many playing outdoors. Already sweating under the cotton blazer she’d thrown on this morning to appear more professional, Rose self-consciously smoothed back any wayward strands into the bun she’d wrestled her mass of curly red hair into and walked up to the heavy double doors.

The older children she passed gave her appraising looks, and the younger ones gave her a look of such open, wide-eyed hope that she felt her heart breaking slightly at the sight.

 _You’re here to do your job, Weasley. Keep it together!_ Rose admonished herself, schooling her features into one of professional detachment. Despite herself though, she couldn’t help but feel a bit sad seeing all these children without a family of their own.

Some of the kids were already crowding around behind to get a better look at her, as she reached the oak front doors and used the knocker to rap _one_ , _two_ , _three_ times on the hard wood.

“You can go right in, miss.” a young boy piped up nervously behind her. Rose turned around and smiled at the child, who looked no older than five. “Thank you.” She told him graciously. He blushed and looked away quickly. Rose squared her shoulders, grabbed the door handle, and pushed. _You got this, Weasley. This is what you trained for._

Inside the air was much cooler, the old stone insulating the entryway she stood in from the summer heat outside. A short, middle-aged woman bustling by holding an armful of towels stopped upon seeing her. “May I help you?” she inquired.

“Yes, I’m here to see Mrs. Pillbridge?”

“You go right on up, dear,” she told Rose, indicating the staircase behind her. “First door on the right.”

“Thank you.” Rose nodded at her. She made her way upstairs, hand lightly skimming the banister as she took in the peeling wallpaper and noted how the stairs creaked as she put her weight on them. Upon reaching the landing, she turned right and knocked on the partially ajar door a little ways down the hall, where she could see a severe-looking woman with grey streaked hair wearing spectacles reading through some papers behind a desk.

“Enter.” The woman said, without glancing up from her papers, and Rose went into the office and closed the door behind her. At the click of the door closing, the woman looked up at her and gestured for her to sit on one of the rickety looking chairs facing her desk.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. PIllbridge,” Rose said as she sat, placing her shoulder bag on her lap. “My name is Rose Weasley. I rang a week prior about one of the children here. May Lejano?”

“Yes, Ms. Weasley. Though I must admit I still do not understand clearly the purpose of your visit. You said May was special and that there would be ‘arrangements’ made for her but you yourself would not be adopting her?”

“That is correct, Mrs. Pillbridge.” Rose said, quietly opening her small shoulder bag and discreetly pulling out her wand. Under her breath she muttered a quick spell and at the same time pulled out a sheaf of papers from her bag and deposited them on the desk.

“You’ll find all the necessary paperwork here,” Rose slid the papers across the desk. “I trust there shouldn’t be any issues for May to leave with me today.”

She looked up. Mrs. Pillbridge’s eyes had gone a bit glassy and her mouth was slight open. Seeming to suddenly come to, she shook her head a bit and adjusted her spectacles as she read through the papers in front of her.

“Why of course, Ms. Weasley” she told Rose. “Why don’t I bring you to May and you can speak with her directly.”

“That would be perfect, Mrs. Pillbridge.” Rose smiled, as she stood and followed the woman out the door.

* * *

Rose had known from the very start that she wanted to make a difference in the world.

Growing up, it was impossible not to hear about what her family had done during the Great Wizarding War back in the nineties. Widely regarded as heroes, members of her family were often featured in tabloids and news items, even after all these years.

She had a lot to live up to.

“Rosie, you can do anything you want and your father and I will support you.” Her mother had told her in a letter her fifth year, when she had asked for advice after discussing her career options with her Head of House.

“Well, Ms. Weasley,” Professor Longbottom had told her (even though he called her Rosie outside of school like all her parents’ friends did), “with your grades I don’t see any problems with you getting any job you want, but what is it that really interests you?”

Rose had floundered, “Well, I do want to work in a field that helps marginalised people in society, but I’m not certain what field I can best be of use in.”

“Well perhaps it would be helpful to take stock of what talents you have that others don’t and see if you can fill a niche?” Professor Longbottom said thoughtfully.

Rose had thought carefully. Recently her mother had helped pass a bill in the Ministry about providing better support for Muggleborn witches and wizards in their childhood years. Hermione Granger-Weasley had recalled her early confusion when her magic had started to manifest without anyone to explain to her what was happening, and had lobbied the Muggle Liaison Office to expand their services to include counselling and social work to help ease the transition for Muggleborns and their families.

Rose had smiled. “I think I know what I want to do.”

* * *

“May, there’s someone here to see you.”

The room they were in looked to be a small library. Next to a tall half-filled bookshelf, a little girl sat reading under the light of an open window. Rose looked around Mrs. Pillbridge and locked eyes with the girl. According to her file, May Lejano was ten years old, but to Rose’s eyes she looked much younger. She was small and skinny, with short black hair, dark brown eyes, and a complexion of café au lait. May looked even smaller than her age, submerged as she was into the cushion of the worn armchair she was sitting on, holding a battered copy of _The Hobbit_.

“Hello, May.” Rose said, “My name is Rose. May I have a private word with you?”

Mrs. Pillbridge frowned. “We generally don’t let the children speak to outsiders unsupervised, Ms. Weasley.”

Glancing up at Mrs. Pillbridge and seeing the woman’s eyebrows furrowed, Rose made another quick sweep of the room to make sure there were no other children present. She pulled out her wand again. In her peripheral vision, she could see May’s eyes widen, as she cast another quick charm under her breath. Mrs. Pillbridge stiffened visibly then relaxed.

“I’ll leave you two alone here in the library.” She said dreamily, and left the room.

Rose turned back and saw that May was now gripping the arms of the chair she was on, as though preparing to flee, eyeing Rose warily.

“What did you do to her?” she asked, her voice rising, looking around the room in panic. “What’s that you’re holding?”

“A quick Confundus Charm,” Rose told her, smiling. “And this is a wand. I should think you’d be familiar seeing as you’ve read _The Hobbit_.”

“Gandalf has a staff, not a wand.” May replied flatly, and Rose could see her relax ever so slightly, although her grip on the armchair was still tense.

“Of course, silly of me. I haven’t read that one in years.”

“What do you want from me?” May demanded. “Who are you?”

Rose gave her a kind smile. “As I’ve said, my name is Rose. Rose Weasley. I’m a social worker from the Muggle Liaison Office in the Ministry of Magic here in Britain. I’m a witch, and so are you.”

May gave her a look of alarm and incomprehension. Rose sighed. “Being a witch means I can do magic, and so can you once you learn how.”

She showed May her wand again, and slowly so as not to startle her, she softly said “ _Lumos”_

Her wand tip flared with light, and May gasped.

Rose continued, after a quick _nox_. “Last week we received a report of underage magic coming from this building. This very room, in fact. A levitation charm.” She looked pointedly at May.

“I…” May stuttered. “I thought it was a dream. It was late at night and I snuck in to finish reading this book, but I couldn’t reach…” she looked at Rose with wide eyes. “Am I being taken away?”

May looked panicked and Rose shook her head. “You didn’t do anything wrong, May. I’m here because you have a gift.”

The small girl looked at Rose suspiciously. “You said you’re a witch. Witches are bad.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Yes, Muggles do tend to paint people and things they don’t understand in a negative light. Well, I shouldn’t say Muggles, but humans in general.”

“What’s a Muggle?” May frowned.

“A non-magic person,” Rose clarified. “Sometimes though, a spark of magic appears in them like you, and it’s the job of people like me to find them and help introduce them to a new world. Think of me as Gandalf coming to bring your Bilbo out of the Shire.”

May wrinkled her nose. “I’d rather be an elf than a hobbit.”

Rose laughed. “Elves in the wizarding world are a bit different than how Mr. Tolkien wrote them to be.”

“So all the funny things I can do,” May said disbelievingly, “is magic?”

“Yes.” Rose replied. She then looked seriously at May.

“May, there will be some changes in your life now, circumstances being as they are… most notably in your current living arrangements.”

“What do you mean?”

Rose moved closer and carefully squatted down to May’s level. “In our world, we begin our magical schooling at age eleven. You’ll be able to go to a wonderful school called Hogwarts and learn how to harness your magic then. Currently you’re ten years old, so you will be eligible to enroll next year in the fall. Until then, to make your transition easier, the Ministry has arranged for you to live with a foster wizarding family who can better help you understand and adapt to the magical world.”

May looked defiant. “I don’t want to go where I’m not wanted.”

Rose frowned. “I can assure you that your new foster family volunteered and will definitely want you to be there. They’ve also been checked by the Ministry to be sure they are suitable to raise a young child.”

“Is this Ministry sort of like the government?” May didn’t meet Rose’s eye. “The government is the one who put me here after mama died.”

“The Ministry of Magic _is_ like the government,” Rose said, “but you have to understand, we only want what’s best for you.”

“That’s what they told me before too.”

Rose looked at May kindly. “I know it’s a lot to take in, but trust me. You won’t regret this adventure.”

May clutched at her copy of _The Hobbit_ and gave Rose a searching look. “I have more questions first before we go.”

Rose smiled. “That’s why I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for taking the time to read my little headcanon. Fair warning, I tend to write really slowly, so please bear with me. Please let me know what you think of the story!


	2. Chapter 2

“So her mother came here as a maid before she was born,” Rose huffed, as she jogged in time between her two best friends, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. “The father left them the moment he found out the mother was pregnant, then when May turned eight, her mother dies suddenly of an aneurysm.” That last word came out as more of a wheeze. Why did she agree to start jogging with them again?

To her left Scorpius nodded in sympathy, and Albus looked thoughtful to her right. “Hmm, so her father might’ve been a wizard then, she might be a half-blood and not know it.” He posited. Rose chanced a glance at them and neither of them seemed particularly winded. Annoyingly fit gits.

“Who knows,” Rose said, throwing her arms in the air as she stopped for breath at a nearby bench. “But I’m telling you, I felt so bad for her all alone without any family she knows of.”

The boys stopped beside her and Scorpius casually pulled out a litre-sized flask from the small pouch he’d strapped to his running clothes, the Muggles jogging in the path not seeming to notice at all. “And no idea about the grandparents?” He asked, unscrewing the cap and taking a big swig of water.

“None,” Rose panted, wiping off sweat from her brow with an arm, “They’ve apparently not been in touch with the mother the entire time she was here.”

Albus stretched his hamstrings on the bench. “Well you did the best you could, she’s living with a nice foster family now.” He cracked his neck. “Come on, _Gertie’s_ for breakfast? I’m starving.”

They all assented while Albus shook out his limbs and ran a hand through his sweaty hair, his shirt rising slightly with the action. Rose noticed a couple of girls jogging past giving Albus an appreciative eye. And Scorpius as well for that matter. Albus caught them staring and gave a quick wink, and they ran off tittering. Scorpius, now wiping his neck with a towel he’d pulled out of nowhere, was oblivious as usual.

Rose sighed. The reason they did their Saturday morning jogging in a Muggle park was precisely to avoid attention. There was still the odd paparazzo who stalked them because of their famous families, but most of the time they left them well enough alone. Her boys however, seemed incapable of staying unremarkable no matter where they were. Not that it was their fault, of course. Albus’s dark hair, striking green eyes, and intense manner were apparently a turn-on, and Rose could objectively say that he was good-looking, even though the thought of contemplating her cousin in such a manner made Rose gag internally. After all she’d been around when he was navigating puberty and it hadn’t been a pretty sight.

She stole a quick glance at Scorpius, and as usual the sun seemed to catch the edge of his platinum blond hair at just the right angle, gilding him in some sort of ethereal halo. Rose grumpily retied her ponytail, and a twig fell out. Grinning, Scorpius leaned closer and helpfully picked out a leaf that had managed to tangle itself in her hair. Despite herself, Rose felt a tingle up her spine when Scorpius’s fingers accidentally grazed her ear. She gave herself a mental whack. So maybe she’d developed a slight crush on him when they were teenagers, Scorpius with his shy smiles and bright grey eyes. But he never made a move, and then Camille entered the picture and they had gotten married, had a kid, then gotten divorced… Now Rose was seeing Dominic Wood and she hardly thought of Scorpius like that anymore, but hey she had eyes. Nothing wrong with just looking.

Another pair of girls smiled at Albus and Scorpius as they passed and Rose scowled. It was so unfair how her boys managed to somehow always look good, even though they were all sweaty, while Rose looked like she’d come off worse in a scuffle with a bowtruckle.

The three of them gathered their things and left the park, heading towards a nondescript alley a block away. Saturday morning jogging was something Albus had started a few months back, claiming they were “getting old” and “needed to be responsible adults who cared about their health”, but Rose knew it was because they hardly ever saw each other anymore, what with their busy schedules.

Albus worked in the Ministry of Magic with Rose, but in the Department of International Magical Cooperation as an economic adviser. He was due to leave for a conference in Shanghai a week from now to discuss new trade agreements between China and Europe. Scorpius on the other hand, had followed his aptitude for Potions and Charms and had become a Healer at St. Mungo’s, specializing in pediatric care. With his crazy shift schedules and Albus’s constant travelling, not to mention the unpredictable nature of Rose’s social work, it was a miracle they still managed to see each other regularly to catch-up.

They entered the alley and passed straight through a narrow bit of wall partially concealed behind an overflowing dumpster and Rose blinked as they suddenly stepped out into bright sunlight in a tree-lined lane flanked by rows of cafes and restaurants on either side. They headed left towards _Gertie’s_ when suddenly reporters Apparated in front of them clutching cameras and yelling questions.

“Rose! Have you seen the pictures?”

“What the…” Scorpius muttered, bewildered. Cameras were flashing in their faces as the reporters jostled each other trying to get to Rose.

“Rose! Over here! Any comment on the pictures that surfaced of Dominic Wood and Sofie Becker?”

“Have you spoken to him? Are the two of you no longer an item?”

Rose felt as though all her blood were rushing to her head. What was going on? What pictures? Who was Sofie Becker? Ears ringing, she stood there gaping while the reporters continued shouting questions until she felt warm hands tugging both her arms.

“Out of the way!” Albus yelled, shoving the nearest reporter aside. On Rose’s other side Scorpius was doing the same, albeit in a less aggressive manner. When they finally managed to clear the crowd, Albus gave Scorpius a look. “My flat?”

Scorpius shook his head. “Mine is nearer, shouldn’t go too far…” he nodded at Rose, who still looked shell-shocked.

“Right,” Albus nodded. “Rose, we’re going to Apparate to Scorp’s place. We can do Side-Along so just hold tight, okay?” Rose registered enough of his words to nod mutely.

_Crack._

The three of them landed in the Apparition point outside Scorpius’s penthouse apartment door and Scorpius rushed forward to undo the wards to let them in.

“Oh hello, Scorpius. We weren’t expecting you to be back so soon!”

Rose looked up and saw Scorpius’s housekeeper Irina giving all three of them confused looks.

Leo, Scorpius’s four year old son, waved at them from where he was sitting having breakfast on the kitchen bar. “Daddy! Uncka Albus! Auntie Rose!”

“Hey kiddo…” Scorpius swept forward and planted a kiss on Leo’s blond head. “What’re you having for breakfast?”

“Pancakes with strawbries!” Leo said happily. “Do you want some? I can share!”

“No need, son.” Scorpius smiled. “Irina, if it’s not too much trouble, would it be possible to make some breakfast for us too?”

“Of course! I will also make coffee.” Irina said, not commenting on their sudden return any further, though clearly still curious.

Albus had already picked up Scorpius’s tablet from the coffee table and was typing quickly. “Ahhh.” He frowned, looking up at Rose, who had now regained enough of her mental faculties to jump forward and seize the device from Albus’s hands.

She stared at the pictures jumping out at her from the screen. Pictures of a man who was unmistakably her Quidditch star boyfriend snogging a tall, leggy, brunette outside what looked to be a club. Rose grit her teeth as her eyes trailed the way Dom’s hands moved down the woman’s back as they kissed, cupping her arse, then watched as the two sprung apart when they noticed the paparazzo.

The headline in the article that accompanied the picture read: “Dominic Wood and Rose Weasley Are Over!” Rose skimmed it and found out the woman, Sofie Becker, was a German model. She could feel her anger bubbling up inside. How dare he!

Fists clenching and feeling livid, she handed off the tablet to Scorpius, who held out his arm for it. “That fu…!” Rose trailed off, noticing Leo watching her curiously. “Auuuugh!” she finally managed, feeling put out that she wasn’t even able to properly curse at her now ex-boyfriend for being a callous prick.

She sank down on Scopius’s exceedingly comfortable sofa and closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down. “It’s okay, it’s okay. We were bound to break up anyway, with him travelling all the time, I mean, what’s three years of my life spent on him?!” Rose opened her eyes to find Albus giving her a look. “What?!”

Albus tutted. “I don’t want to say I told you so…”

“Then don’t, Al.” Scorpius admonished. “Come have breakfast, Rose. We can all talk about it later if you want to.”

“What’s happening, Daddy?” Leo asked Scorpius, looking worried. “Is Auntie Rose okay?”

“Hush, Leo. Finish your breakfast.” Scorpius tells Leo, just as Irina sets down plates of pancakes on the bar. She glances at the tablet Scorpius left on the table and grimaces.

“Oh that boy! You deserve better, Rose, and don’t you forget it!” she declares. “Now come, have some breakfast and Leo can tell you about what he learned this week in preschool, yes?”

Rose halfheartedly got up and shuffled towards the kitchen. Albus was already there dribbling syrup onto his plate. Scorpius gave her a sort of awkward squeeze on the shoulder as she sat down beside him. She looked at the pancakes Irina had decorated with strawberries and whipped cream and was horrified to realise that she was crying silently, tears dripping down her chin onto the plate.

“Oh my,” Irina said, reaching for the roll of tissues on the kitchen counter and placing it in front of her. “It’s alright dear, let it out.”

“I mean, is it too much to ask that he speak to me first if he wasn’t happy? Instead of letting me know by traipsing around with some trollop and humiliating me in public?” Rose wailed, “Oh god, everyone probably already knows!” she let her head thunk on the table.

“Daddy, what’s a trollop?”

“Leo, why don’t you go have your morning bath first, you can hang out with Uncle Al and Auntie Rose later.” Scorpius nodded at Irina who swiftly hustled a protesting Leo away from the kitchen to the bathroom.

“But I wanna find out what’s wrong with Auntie Rose!” they heard Leo complaining as a door closed.

Albus cut into his pancakes. “You should be getting calls and owls from the rest of the family soon.” He told Rose matter-of-factly, biting into a mouthful of pancakes. “Mate, we should have breakfast here after jogging instead of eating out next time. Irina’s cooking is excellent!”

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “And go bankrupt feeding you and your monstrous appetite? No thanks.”

Rose rummaged in her pocket for her mobile. “The messages are already in.” she grumbled, swiping at the screen to change her settings back to Normal after keeping it on Silent during her jog. About two dozen new messages; she left everything unread for now. Ten missed calls: two from her work wife Ellie, one from her mum, another four from different cousins, and three from Dom. That piece of shit, probably trying to do damage control.

“Oh god,” Rose suddenly realised. “I’ll have to move out. No way am I staying in his flat from now on.”

“Where will you stay?” Albus inquired. “I’d offer mine, but Penny’s coming in tonight…” Penny Huang, Taiwanese heiress and Albus’s long-time, long-distance girlfriend, was visiting for the week then joining him on his trip to Shanghai.

“No no, it’s fine.” Rose waved him off. “I suppose I can stay with my parents in the meantime while I hunt for a new flat…” she trailed off. She was not looking forward to going home to her parents. Her salary wasn’t exactly high, closer actually to piddling. She knew they would help her out financially if she asked, but it was a point of pride with her not to go to them for anything unless absolutely necessary. She’d have to do some intense researching for a flat she could afford. Note to self, she thought, check the Wizard Web for flat listings as soon as she gets home. Or rather, the place that used to be home, but would now forever be etched in her mind as the lair of a certain cheating arsehole.

Scorpius coughed. “Or you could stay here. I have a spare room, as you know.”

Rose looked at him in surprise, her mental calculations as to how much she could afford to set aside for rent interrupted. “You mean it? I mean, I’ll pay rent of course…” Shit maybe not such a good idea. Scorpius lived in a very posh neighbourhood, his current flat being a wedding gift from his parents. She didn’t know exactly how much rent in this area cost, but she was almost positive it was beyond her pay grade.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you don’t have to pay rent.” Scorpius said lightly, “Although since I know being ‘self-sufficient’ is important to you, I’m sure we can come to an arrangement.”

Rose paused. “Go on.”

“Well, how about in exchange for rent-free living, you look after Leo whenever I work nights? Which, I might add, is very often. That way Irina can go home early to her family and I still have someone I trust looking after my son.”

Rose thought quickly. Nanny services in exchange for a posh place to stay. It was a no-brainer. “As long as you let me chip in for groceries too.”

“Deal.” Scorpius said, reaching out his hand. They shook on it, and Rose suddenly felt deflated, the reality of the changes in her life now taking on a concreteness in her mind. She knew Scorpius was just being his usual kind self in offering to let her stay. She resolved to move out as soon as she got her bearings and her financials sorted. After she’s fixed the mess of her former relationship too, and maybe after she’s had another good cry or two in private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I feel like I need to put in a disclaimer about the technology featured in this chapter. In my headcanon the magical community has embraced mobiles and computers and the Internet, because frankly it seems impossible to me that wizards would stay so antiquated especially since this story should take place more or less in the 2030s. Let's just ignore the whole "technology goes berserk when exposed to magic thing"; I assume someone should have figured out how to get around it by then. Anyways...
> 
> Please leave comments if you're liking what you're reading so far! xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went back and changed Scorpius's ex-wife's name to "Camille", because I only just realized the first one was too similar to Rose's ex. I will be making mention of her in future chapters, so just an FYI so those who read the chapter before the edit don't get confused. On with the story!

Monday morning saw Rose sitting much lower at her desk than usual, silently going over her schedule for the week to check-in on some of her cases, and valiantly ignoring occasional side-glances and whispers from her colleagues.

Pictures of her looking shocked, pale, and sweaty after jogging had already emerged in various gossip websites and tabloids over the weekend. None were flattering, but at least the articles that accompanied the pictures had all agreed that she was the aggrieved party in the whole drama.

“Ahem. Good morning, Rose. How are we feeling this morning?”

Rose glanced up from her calendar and saw Eugene Cooper, her kindly, soft-spoken boss, looking down at her anxiously.

“I’m fine, Eugene.”

“…I will of course, perfectly understand if you need to take some time off,” Eugene rambled on, nervously tugging at the cuffs of his somewhat ill-fitting Oxford shirt. Rose smiled; it was obvious her boss was unprepared to deal with heartbroken subordinates.

“I’m quite alright, Eugene. No need for me to take time off… truly!” Rose assured him, when it looked like he was about to protest still.

Eugene fidgeted. “Well of course, you’re one of our best social workers here! I would expect nothing less from you, Rose.” He exclaimed, and though still not looking convinced that Rose wouldn’t break down into a sobbing mess in her desk, he backed off. Rose saw him quickly dab at his balding forehead with handkerchief while retreating into his office.

“Godric, what did you do to poor Eugene?”

Rose’s work wife and favorite coworker Ellie sauntered in, clutching a bag which Rose delightedly saw bore the logo of her favorite bakery. “For me?” she looked up hopefully at Ellie.

“Yes, of course. After your shambles of a weekend, you deserve a little treat.”

Gleefully, Rose reached into the bag, pulled out a chocolate éclair and bit into it without hesitation. “My friends are godsends, I must have done something wonderful in my past life to deserve all of you.” She mumbled.

Ellie cocked a perfectly groomed eyebrow at her but looked pleased. “Yes, I know I’m amazing.”

Rose closed her eyes, the chocolate caressing her tongue, and thought back to the last two days. Yes, her friends were really, truly amazing.

After having breakfast at Scorpius’s, she had dutifully answered the messages she’d ignored and called back the others, leaving the inevitable confrontation with Dominic for last. Then Albus and Scorpius had gone with her to Dom’s flat to get her things and had found him waiting for her there, pacing, and looking so distraught that Rose’s conviction to end their relationship wavered.

“Rosie, I’m so sorry. I was drunk, it was a mistake, and stupid of me! There’s only you. You’re the only one I love!” Dom had pleaded with her, while her boys stood beside her, stonily staring him down. Rose’s heart had stuttered, seeing him like that, face tear-streaked. She loved him, she really did, but she was hurting right now and couldn’t erase the image of him furiously kissing that woman in her mind.

“Why were you even at that club?!” she had yelled back, after she’d replayed the horrible sensation of hurt and anger she’d felt only a few hours before. “You said you were visiting your family!”

“I was!” Dom said beseechingly, “But my cousins wanted to go out for the night, and I just went with them. I didn’t plan on running into Sofie.”

“Wait, so you knew her from before?” Rose locked in on the sudden look of panic crossing Dominic’s face.

He’d realized he’d said the wrong thing a second too late. “I mean, we were… old friends, even before you and I reconnected.” He said, not meeting Rose’s eyes.

And there it was. Rose wasn’t fool enough to not understand that by his tone and shifty eyes, ‘old friends’ meant someone he’d had a relationship with in the past, yet she knew nothing about this woman. How many others were there? Why had it never occurred to her to have that discussion in their three years of dating? Well, actually she knew the answer to that. She hadn’t wanted to seem like the needy, jealous girlfriend. After all, those were past liaisons, what did it matter in their present? But apparently she’d been wrong, and now Dom had broken her trust.

“I’m moving out.” Rose had said instead. “I’m here to get my things.”

“Rose, please. Be reasonable! Let’s talk first before you do anything rash!”

“I am not being rash!” Rose had screamed back. “Being rash was you mindlessly snogging your gorgeous ex even though you are… were… in another committed relationship!”

His silence confirmed Rose was right. “Are you telling me it’s over?” he’d choked out. “You’re not even going to give me a chance?”

Rose was crying now. “I… I don’t know, Dom. I just know that I can’t be around you right now. I’m going to stay with Scorpius for a while. I’d appreciate it if you don’t try to contact me in the meantime.”

Dominic gave a start then scowled, giving Scorpius a glare. “Why are you staying with _him_?”

Scorpius glared back, “Why is that a problem?” he’d retorted, crossing his arms.

Still scowling, Dom had backed down. “Nothing. I just thought she’d stay with family, that’s all.” But all the same he’d looked between Rose and Scorpius as though trying to puzzle something out. _What is that about?_ Rose had thought, but she didn’t have the strength to unpack what it meant just yet.

“Just give me a chance, Rose.” Dominic had said finally. “I’ll respect your wishes and not contact you for a bit, but please, talk to me once you’re ready. We can work this out.” Dominic tried to reach out and clasp Rose’s hand, but she flinched back. Looking sad, Dom had hung his head. “Do you need help with your things?”

“We got it.” Albus had finally spoken up. Turning to Rose, he pulled out his wand. “Just tell us what you want to bring.” The boys then conjured boxes, helped her pack, then together flooed them to Scorpius’ flat. Then they’d headed to Albus’s to greet Penny when she arrived.

Albus had apparently messaged ahead, for Penny appeared bearing a box that contained deep-fried chicken, pineapple cakes, and large cups of boba milk tea. “Nothing like huge quantities of sugar and MSG to heal a broken heart.” She’d said matter-of-factly, straightening her designer dress and looking like she’d just stepped out of a fashion shoot – make-up perfect and not a strand of her long dark hair out of place even though she’d just materialized via portkey. She smiled and gave Rose a warm hug, then waved hello to Scorpius. Rose had laughed and thanked her while Albus had swept her aside and given her a kiss that would have made their grandmother blush.

Then came Sunday, which Rose had spent crying into a pillow in Scorpius’s guest room after the full weight of what had happened finally caught up with her. The only good thing that came of it was that Rose felt like she had sufficiently cried herself out and would now be able to face the rest of the week normally, or as normal as could be.

Ellie clearing her throat beside her brought Rose’s thoughts back to the present. “As I was saying, I’m all in. Whatever you need. Spa day, girls’ night at the pub, targeted property damage… whatever it is I will support you.”

Rose sniffed and gave Ellie a hug. “Thank you, but I can’t tonight. Like I told you on the phone, I agreed to look after Leo whenever Scorpius works nights in exchange for living rent-free for a bit.” Ellie opened her mouth to say something but Rose beat her to it. “I’m happy to do it, honestly! Leo is a darling and I hardly get to see him as it is. And no, Scorpius is not taking advantage of me. He just knows that I wouldn’t be comfortable staying at his for free without doing anything in return.”

“It’s freaky how you just know exactly what I’m thinking. Manisha does it to me all the time too… am I that transparent or are both of you secretly master Legilimens?” Ellie complained.

“Yes, you are exceedingly transparent, but that’s why we love and care for you.” Rose replied. “Speaking of Manisha, are you ready to meet her entire extended family next week?”

“Absolutely not.” Ellie said glumly. “I know it’s a big thing that her parents have now actually acknowledged our relationship _and_ allowed me to attend her brother’s wedding… but you know she has all these gossipy aunties who are still pretty traditional.”

Rose patted her arm sympathetically. “Still, it’s huge that they’ve finally accepted you.”

“That is true,” Ellie conceded. “But I still can’t believe it’s a five day affair where I have to wear five different sarees just to attend!”

“It’s a small price to pay for love.” Rose smiled. “I’m sure Manisha appreciates your effort.”

“Oh she better. Plus she promised to do all the laundry for a month in recompense, so it isn’t all bad.”

Rose checked her watch. “I’m due to look in on the Trevors in half an hour. Chat again later?” Ellie replied by giving her a silent meaningful look and a reassuring squeeze. Rose gave her a sad smile in return. “I’m fine. I’ll _be_ fine.”


	4. Chapter 4

Rose picked up the glass of wine she’d poured for herself and took a sip. She made a face and wondered how Scorpius would feel about her raiding his store of French wine once she ran out of the cheap supermarket stuff she’d brought over. Deciding he wouldn’t mind, she took another sip and leaned back on the couch, closing her eyes.

She had a long day checking up on some of her kids. There was the Trevors, whose son Joshua was due to start in Hogwarts in the fall. She had to ease their jitters, then schedule a day where she would bring all of them to Diagon Alley and show them how and where to purchase the items on his school list. Then she’d met with the McAdams to answer their questions about careers in the wizarding world, as their daughter Janine was set to go on to her final year at Hogwarts. After a few more quick house visits, she finally made it back to the office and spent the rest of the day finishing her paperwork. At six she hurriedly flooed back to Scorpius’s so that Irina could head home. Then finally, after playing a bit with Leo, she had succeeded in getting him into bed after agreeing to tell the story of how she, Albus, and his father had met.

“Tell me the story, please? How you and Daddy and Uncka Al turned into friends?” Leo had asked, as she tucked him into bed. “Daddy says Hogwarts and one day I’ll go to Hogwarts too and make a lot of friends. But he’s silly because I already have friends like Henry and Toby. I shared some Chocolate Frogs with them and they let me keep the cards!” Leo rambled on happily, without even pausing for breath.

How does this child still have so much energy?! Rose wondered. “If I tell you, promise you’ll go to sleep? Your Daddy was very clear that you had to be asleep before nine.”

“Promise!” Leo said, almost vibrating on his bed.

“Alright. We met each other on a train, the Hogwarts Express…”

* * *

The three of them had sat together on the Hogwarts Express that first time. Even then Albus had had a soft spot for the outcasts and the misunderstood. Rose believed it was because he knew what it felt like to be different, and maybe he also had a bit of middle-child syndrome. He was definitely the oddball in the Potter household, the quietest and most serious among his siblings. James used to joke that Albus was an old man stuck in a kid’s body, and sometimes Rose was inclined to agree. Albus had spotted Scorpius sitting alone inside a compartment the other kids seemed to be avoiding. He insisted that they keep the lonely boy company. Besides, he had said, every other compartment was already full.

Rose highly doubted that (they’d barely passed by half of the compartments!) but shrugging she decided to follow her cousin anyway. Scorpius looked up from the book he was reading when they came in, and when Albus introduced them, he politely rose and shook each of their hands formally.

The train lurched, and Rose lost her balance, accidentally landing on Scorpius. Blushing in embarrassment, she righted herself and apologised to a red-faced Scorpius while Al laughed at them. “You call yourself a Quidditch player and you can’t even hold your balance on a train!” he’d said, clutching his belly in laughter.

“You play Quidditch?” Scorpius had inquired, nervously straightening the school robes he’d already had on.

“I’d like to try out for the school team when I can,” Rose had replied. “Do you?”

“No,” Scorpius smiled. “But I do enjoy flying.”

Soon Albus had started chatting with Scorpius and Rose got some time to look suspiciously at the pale, blonde boy. She knew that Scorpius’ dad was Draco Malfoy, the billionaire who together with Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini had built up the first tech company in Wizarding Britain, producing the first magic-compatible mobile and other innovations. But she also knew through her dad’s stories that Draco Malfoy had been a bully who made fun of her mother for being Muggle-born. Looking at Scorpius, though, Rose decided that he didn’t seem to be stuck-up nor evil, despite being fabulously wealthy and the son of a former Death Eater.

“What about you, Rose?” Scorpius had asked softly.

“Sorry, what?” Rose replied, not keeping track of the conversation.

“Albus was asking what house we think we’ll be sorted into.” Scorpius repeated patiently.

“Gryffindor, I reckon. Almost all my family’s in Gryffindor.”

Albus huffed. “But it doesn’t follow that you get sorted into the house most of your family’s in.”

“People shouldn’t be defined by their family.” Scorpius agreed, not meeting their gaze.

Albus and Rose gave each other a look. Silently, they decided that from then on Scorpius would be their friend.

* * *

“So then you became best friends?”

Rose ruffled Leo’s hair. “Well, your dad and Uncle Al were best friends first. The three of us only started hanging out properly maybe around third year.” She tapped her chin trying to remember. After a moment, she lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, “Can you keep a secret?”

Leo’s eyes were wide. “I can keep a secret.” He whispered back.

Rose pretended to look around the room making sure they were alone. “I used to be jealous of your dad because I thought your Uncle Al liked him more than me.” she finally told him.

It was true. Rose remembered the moment the Sorting Hat had called out “Slytherin!”, and how scared Albus had looked, shakily taking the hat off and shuffling towards the yells and whoops coming from the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. How he’d sat down next to Scorpius and gave him a small smile, despite his worried eyes and furrowed brow. She remembered how the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers when it was her turn, and how she laid a comforting hand on James Potter’s shoulder as he looked across the hall at his little brother, disappointment in the set of his shoulders. She’d known then that her plans of sticking next to and having adventures with Albus at Hogwarts would change, and she was right. Albus and Scorpius had been inseparable from that day on. She’d even resented Scorpius for a while, childishly ignoring him when he said hi to her around school, and working doubly hard to beat him in any class they shared. It wasn’t until Albus had called her out on her egregious behaviour that she’d relented, keeping Scorpius at arms-length all the same and treating him coolly whenever they interacted. Eventually though, she’d warmed to him. Scorpius tended to have that effect on people; he was just too genuinely nice and earnest that it was impossible not to be charmed.

Leo shuffled down the covers onto his back and nuzzled into his pillow. “Don’t worry Auntie Rose,” he mumbled sleepily, “Daddy told me that he likes you more than Uncka Al because you’re prettier and Uncka Al always steals his food.”

Grinning bemusedly at Leo, Rose shook her head and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. She got up and tapped her wand on the owl-shaped nightlight on the bedside and it took off, weaving around the room in slow circles while emitting a gentle glow. “Good night, Leo.” She said softly, then headed to the living room to have a glass of wine before turning in herself.

* * *

Rose woke with a start and sleepily wondered why she felt so odd. A split second later she realised she was weightless and her panicked brain instinctively yelled out _Finite Incantatem!_ It seemed to do the trick, because Rose was now falling. Her stomach lurched and before she could even brace herself she felt strong arms catch and steady her.

“Sorry, sorry!” a strangled voice whispered. “I was levitating you to your bed!”

In the half gloom of the darkened living room, Rose realised that the voice belonged to Scorpius. Heart pounding, she clutched at him, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. A woodsy scent mixed with some sort of spice teased her nostrils. _Mmm_ … Scorpius smells nice, her animal brain told her and without thinking she nuzzled into his neck for a better sniff, before sense caught up to her and Rose realised with horror that Scorpius was still carrying her, and had stiffened the moment she burrowed her nose into his neck like a badger.

 _Oh shite, what are you doing, Rose?!_ She screamed at herself in her head. “You can let me down now, Scorp.” Rose laughed nervously, gently pushing at his chest. His very warm, very firm chest. Rose gulped.

“Oh, right!” Scorpius started, gently setting her down on her feet. Rose turned her head to the side, hoping that the shadows would conceal the blush she felt creeping up her cheeks. Calm down, she told herself. You’re just not used to touching or, _oh gods…_ smelling, Scorpius. They were never the touchy-feely-friends types outside the hugs they gave each other in greeting, and the occasional brotherly nudges and shoves. She decided that the wine she had was to blame. That and possibly hormones because she and Dom hadn’t exactly had sex in a while. No! Stop thinking of Dom and _definitely_ not sex or the lack thereof in the same breath as Scorpius! She cleared her throat. “Did you just get in? What time is it?”

Scorpius bent to pick up the wand he dropped when he caught Rose and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, just got in. It’s around 2 am, I think?”

“You must be exhausted then.” Rose mumbled, peering at his face in the semi-darkness. She self-consciously picked at the hem of the ratty t-shirt she was wearing. Scorpius smiled. “I’m used to it. Why were you sleeping on the couch?” he asked her, a hint of concern in his voice.

Rose grinned sheepishly. “I may have had more than a few glasses of wine.” Scorpius chuckled, but then he straightened and without warning, he reached out and gave Rose’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I know we didn’t get to speak much over the weekend,” he said, and Rose briefly flashed back to her Sunday spent bawling in the guest room, “but you can stay here as long as you need, okay? And I know we agreed you’d watch Leo whenever I work late, but please don’t put your life on hold just to look after my son. I can have Irina watch him any time, or my parents…” Scorpius trailed off. “I suppose what I’m trying to say is, you don’t have to feel… indebted to me, at all. Leo is my responsibility, you’re a guest here, and we’re happy to have you. So don’t for a moment feel bad about imposing.”

Rose’s heart swelled at his words and she gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand back. Scorpius hesitated, then proceeded to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Rose’s ear. “Good night, Rose.” He whispered, then turned and went in the direction of his room.

Rose stood there dumbly, looking at Scorpius’s retreating back, then exhaled the breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding. Hand tingling and heart thudding, she turned and set off into her own room.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was a flurry of activity, with Rose oversleeping (damn wine!) and rushing around getting her things ready before she headed off to work. Irina was in the background hurriedly running a comb through Leo’s hair and getting him ready for school. Afterwards, Leo toddled off to Scorpius’s room to say goodbye and returned beaming with his hair mussed and his school shirt rumpled. Irina _tsked_ but fondly fixed his hair and clothes. After a quick goodbye and hug to Rose, they left the flat via floo.

 _Alright… bag, files, wand…_ Rose took a last gulp of tea, left the cup in the sink, then pointed her want at it to clean up. Stepping towards the fireplace, she had just started rummaging in the pot on the mantle for floo powder when a roar signaled someone coming. She stepped back just in time to avoid colliding with Albus who hurriedly stepped out of the fireplace looking determined.

“Al?” Rose tilted her head to the side, confused. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh good, I caught you before you left.” Albus muttered, crossing into the living room in quick strides. Still perplexed, Rose watched as he started pacing.

“Is… is everything alright?” she asked him tentatively. “I thought you were spending the day with Penny?”

“She has a breakfast meeting with some clients.” Albus replied, still pacing. “Scorpius home?”

“Yes, he’s still sleeping, though…” Rose raised her eyebrows at him. “What is going on?” she gave a jump when Albus suddenly pulled out his wand and set off a loud bang. “Scorp, get in here!” he bellowed.

There was a thud, then the sound of pounding feet as Scorpius sprinted into the living room, wand drawn and eyes wild, scanning the room in panic. “What’s going on? What’s happened?!” he asked hoarsely.

Rose gulped as she tried not to stare, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight of Scorpius barefoot, shirtless, and in loose sleep pants, hair tousled from bed. His body was lean and toned, and Rose’s eyes followed the way his muscles flexed as he crossed his arms and glared at Albus. “What the hell, Al?!” he demanded, once he realized no one was in danger.

Looking unapologetic, Albus collapsed on the couch and sighed. “I have an announcement and I need my mates to weigh in.”

Rose surreptitiously tugged at her loose hair to cover her flush. “Well what is it? I’m running a bit late for work.” She managed, clearing her throat. _Stop ogling Scorpius!_

“Last night Penny was teaching me how to make dumplings. I looked at her and suddenly I knew,” Albus said, pausing for effect. Rose raised an eyebrow. Albus locked eyes with her, and then with Scorpius. “I want to ask Penny to marry me.” He finally said.

Rose clapped a hand to her mouth and squealed, causing Albus to give her an exasperated but fond look. Scorpius was grinning as he stepped forward and clapped a hand on Albus’s shoulder. “Is that all? You didn’t have to give me a bloody heart attack just to say that!”

Albus dropped his nonchalant expression and looked beseechingly at both of them. “You don’t think it’s too soon? We’ve only ever talked about moving in together, never marriage…”

Rose groaned. “Al, you’ve been together for ages.”

“Only six years! And most of that was long distance!”

“Stop, Al.” Scorpius told him. “You’re not moving too fast. Take it from someone who jumped into marriage too quickly.” He paused. “Maybe I should have run my decision to propose back then with the two of you first, eh?” He commented wryly.

“You should have.” Albus said, and left it at that. He gave Rose a meaningful look and she remembered the private conversation they’d had back when Scorpius broke the news that he’d proposed.

“Don’t you think they’re all wrong for each other?” Albus had asked her. “I mean, there’s this whole power imbalance if you ask me. From the start she was the one who flirted with him and asked him out, then after he always did what she wanted to do. It feels like he’s just going along with the flow.”

“Well, he obviously loves her enough to propose to her.” Rose had mumbled, but she too had her reservations. Scorpius had never seemed to be head-over-heels in love with Camille, but then again maybe that was just him being his usual quiet self.

“That’s not it,” Albus had replied. “I just feel like he’s settling, you know? That he feels like she’s the best he’s going to get. Which is ludicrous.”

“Al, it’s not our place to tell him that.” Rose had told her cousin reproachfully. “We’re all adults here, we have to trust that Scorpius made the right decision.”

“But he’s an idiot when it comes to relationships!” Albus had countered. “I mean, for ages he’s fancied…” he trailed off. “Never mind, my point is I have a bad feeling about this. But I suppose you’re right. We have to trust and support him and all that.” He waved his hand in the air.

Rose had frowned. “Who’s he fancied? He never said anything to me.” Albus had given her a guarded look “Never you mind. We have a ‘bro code’,” he made air quotes, “and this doesn’t concern you.”

“Fine.” Rose had rolled her eyes. But then, their worries were confirmed three years later, when Camille had filed for divorce and left Scorpius sole custody of their one-year-old son, before decamping to Monaco and finding a new boyfriend.

Scorpius clearing his throat brought Rose out of her reverie – and her attention back to his shirtlessness. Trying to avert her eyes, Rose instead focused somewhere on the vicinity of his ankles as she sat down on the couch next to Albus.

“Rose and I love Penny.” Scorpius assured Albus. “Right, Rose?”

“Yes, of course!” Rose nodded emphatically, keeping her eyes down. She put an arm around Albus’s shoulders. “You’re crazy about her. And we can see how much she adores you too. I for one think it’s about bloody time!”

Albus leaned his head on Rose’s shoulder. “Thanks, mates. It means a lot to hear you say that.” Scorpius sat down on his other side and smiled. “Do you have a ring ready? I can put you in touch with the family jeweler. Efficient bloke, can make you something in two days.”

Albus brightened. “That would be great! I already have a design in mind…” He launched into a description that involved a braided pattern and using jade instead of diamonds. Rose grinned and stood up, carefully looking anywhere but at Scorpius. “Well, I would love to continue talking about rings with you, but I have to get going if I want to keep my job.” She announced.

Albus stood up as well and she gave him a big hug. “Let’s celebrate when she says yes, okay?” She pulled away and caught Albus’s worried face. “Don’t worry so much about it.” She told him reassuringly, and pinched his cheek. Albus scowled.

Rose laughed and waved goodbye, making a quick escape from the room to the fireplace. She hoped that both boys were too preoccupied to notice her roving eyes the whole time. Damn Scorpius and his sleepwear! She really had to figure out her living arrangements soon; being in constant close contact with Scorpius really wasn’t doing her any favours.

* * *

Rose stood patiently inside a stationery store in Muggle London while May Lejano took her time perusing notepads and selected pens she would need for her last year in Muggle school. Beside her stood the Calvins, the foster family she had been paired with, looking around the store in interest.

“Alright, I’m done.” May announced, clutching a fistful of pens and highlighters in neon colours.

Rose stood aside and nodded at Bill Calvin, who nervously approached the lady at the till and started counting out some coins. Looking bored, the cashier rung up the sale, placed the pens in a bag and handed them to May. Bill breathed a sigh of relief as he and his wife followed Rose out into the street.

“Great job, Bill!” Rose told him with a smile. “You’ve mastered Muggle money!”

“Well, I wouldn’t say ‘mastered’…” he chuckled self-deprecatingly. Moira beamed at him proudly.

They set off down the street, May walking beside Rose. “So how’s it going so far? Do you like your new home?”

“Bill and Moira are okay, I guess.” May said, “But they don’t really know much about… Muggles.” She frowned. “I’m still trying to get used to thinking of everyone I used to know as ‘Muggles’.”

“That’s perfectly understandable.” Rose replied. “My mum was Muggle-born too, and I remember her telling me how weird it was coming to terms with the fact that there was a hidden, magical world right under her nose the whole time.”

May picked up her pace as they turned the corner, heading back to the Leaky Cauldron. “Do we have time to visit a bookshop? Bill and Moira said I could buy some new books…” Rose checked her watch, and after consulting with the Calvins, they entered the threshold of a Waterstones bookshop and May quickly set off for the young adult and fantasy section.

“Oh don’t run off!” Moira called out in vain. Rose gave her a reassuring smile. “I used to be just the same when it came to books. She’ll be fine.” Moira nodded and stuck close to husband, who had wandered to the bestsellers display and was looking delighted as he read the description in the back of a paperback. “Look at this, Moira! The Muggles have a book about a boy wizard! Fascinating!”

Rose chuckled and decided to do some browsing herself while she waited. Making her way to General Fiction, she stopped when she saw a familiar blond head in the children’s section. She walked over until she was standing behind him then said “Scorpius! Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

Scorpius gave a start then turned around in surprise. “Rose?”

“Also, what are you doing here in Muggle London?”

Scorpius’s shoulders relaxed and he gave Rose one of his signature lopsided smiles, which Rose had admittedly once found cute – a long time ago – definitely not now. Definitely not. “I’ll be heading to St. Mungo’s right after this. I just wanted to get some new books for Leo first. He’s already had me read through the ones I bought last month.”

“Oh,” Rose said, “But a Muggle bookshop, of all places?” Of the three of them, Scorpius spent the least amount of time exploring Muggle London, or at least Rose had thought so. Apparently she was wrong.

“Well, I find that Muggle children’s books have a much wider range of topics, and the art is top-notch.” Scorpius explained. He was already clutching three books and was perusing a fourth.

“Rose, I found what I was looking for!” May suddenly appeared beside them, holding a copy each of the entire Lord of the Rings trilogy. “Are you her boyfriend?” she asked Scorpius curiously. Scorpius’s eyes widened and Rose stiffened at the mention of her ‘boyfriend’. Scorpius glanced at her anxiously. “No, I’m her friend, Scorpius.” He told May, awkwardly reaching a hand out. “May,” May replied, shaking his hand. She whispered to Rose, “Is he…?”

“Oh, yes. He’s a wizard too!” Rose nodded, tamping down thoughts of Dominic and what he was doing. She would have to speak with him soon, and decide if she wanted to take him back or not. Maybe over the weekend, she thought, when she wouldn’t have work to distract her. Resolving to send him a message later, she realised May was now having an animated conversation with Scorpius.

“You don’t look like a wizard, Scorpius.” May was saying, “I mean, not like those I saw the other day when my foster parents took me to Diagon Alley. A lot of them were wearing these long robes, even though it’s summer! But you look normal…”

Rose glanced at Scorpius. He was wearing what he usually did under his Healer robes, his go-to work outfit of a button-down, slacks, and leather oxfords. Though the style was simple and understated, Rose knew each garment was tailored to fit him perfectly and was probably made to order. May gave him another once over. “Rose, if you don’t have a boyfriend you should ask him out.” She said cheekily. “You look like what I imagine elves would look like,” she informed Scorpius, “except with short hair.”

“Wha… elves?” Scorpius asked, confused. Rose chose to ignore May’s initial statement. “She means fictional elves from her book,” she clarified to Scorpius, “not house elves.”

May grinned. “He could be Legolas. I’ve seen the old movies and you look better than that actor.” She told Scorpius.

“Alright, let’s go.” Rose said, shuffling May along. Waving goodbye to Scorpius, she found the Calvins who were now clutching their own books and herded them to the cashiers to pay.

“Can I get your mobile number?” May asked Rose, after they’d left the bookshop and made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. “I’ll need someone to chat with about Lord of the Rings with once I finish the books.”

“Yes, alright.” Rose said, rummaging in her bag for her mobile. She set it against the mobile May was holding out until a little phonebook icon popped up on the screen. May prodded it and diligently typed in the contact details while Rose did the same.

“You don’t _have_ a boyfriend, do you?” May glanced at Rose anxiously. “I was only teasing you back there!”

Rose sighed. “It’s a long, complicated story, May. When I figure it out, I’ll tell you about it.” She then waited for the Calvins to head home via floo then stepped up to the fireplace to go back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose tapped her chin as she scrolled through the listing of flats for rent on her browser. Hunched over her laptop in the Malfoys’ breakfast nook, she clicked on a cheery looking flat and frowned. “Why is everything so expensive?” she muttered as she closed the page and started typing again.

“What’s expensive?” Leo asked, while carefully colouring in a picture of a cat with blue crayon beside her. Irina had gone already gone home for the night and Rose was happy just hanging out with Leo while he worked on the very important business of colouring animals in his book.

“These flats in Wizarding London!” Rose replied. Leo shook his head. “I don’t know what ‘expensive’ means.” He clarified, putting down his blue crayon and selecting the orange.

“Oh, well it means something that’s worth a lot of money. In this case, I do not have enough money to live alone in a new flat.” Rose explained, furiously scrolling through yet another page and rolling her eyes at the prices.

Leo put down his crayon and gave her a confused look. “But you live with me and Daddy. Are you going away? Don’t you like it here?” Rose patted Leo’s head when the child’s eyes started watering. “Sweetie, I like it here very much, but I should live someplace else because… I’m an adult.” Rose hedged. “Er... having their own place is very important for adults, which is why I need to move out soon.”

“Is that why Maman moved away? Because she’s an adult too?”

 _Oh Merlin_ , Rose cursed at her bad luck. This was not a topic she should be discussing with Leo. She decided to stall, “Leo, what has your daddy told you about why your mother moved away?”

“He said he and Maman got a… a… deeverse.”

“Divorce.” Rose corrected him gently. “Yes that’s correct. Do you know what that word means?”

Leo scrunched his eyebrows. “It means Daddy and Maman won’t be living together anymore. Does this mean you got a dee…divorce from me and Daddy?” Rose chuckled. “No no, you can only get a divorce if you get married with someone first.”

“I don’t understand!” Leo whined. “If it’s not divorce why are you leaving?”

“Er… like I said. I am an adult and I need my own place. It has nothing to do with your maman and daddy’s divorce.” Rose snuck a look at Leo, hoping he would accept her painfully weak explanation.

“Will you forget about me like Maman?” Leo asked instead. Rose stared.

“Wha… why do you think your maman forgot about you?”

Leo picked up another crayon and continued colouring. “Maman didn’t come to my birthday party. And she says sometimes she’s busy to visit, and Daddy takes me to the zoo instead. And sometimes I forget what her voice sounds like. Daddy says kids like me have stronger memories and adults don’t. So I think, because I forget, she also forgets because she’s an adult and I’m a kid.”

Rose couldn’t stop the indignant anger rising up in her. How could Camille not make more of an effort for her own son? Sweet, innocent Leo. “It’s okay if Maman forgets me,” Leo continued, “because I forget her sometimes too. I don’t think of her as much as I think of Daddy. But I don’t want to forget you, Auntie Rose.”

Rose pulled Leo into a bear hug and held tight while he squirmed in her grasp. “Of course I’ll never forget you, silly!” she blew a raspberry into his neck and Leo shrieked in laughter.

A tapping noise from the balcony made Rose let go of Leo. Both of them turned and saw a beautiful caramel-coloured barn owl flapping its wings outside as it carefully released a canvas bag it clutched in its talons on the floor. Leo jumped down from his chair and made his way quickly to the bookshelf by the couch. He opened the lid of a jar placed on the lowest shelf and extracted an owl treat as Rose opened the balcony door. Eyes shining, Leo carefully stroked the owl’s feathers as she allowed him to feed her the treat. Rose picked up the bag and waited for Leo to say goodbye to the owl before bringing it inside.

Leo scrambled back up to his seat as Rose extracted a rather large potted purple flower from the bag and placed it on the kitchen table. “Who’s it from?” he asked excitedly. Picking up the card that came with it, Rose immediately recognized Dominic’s messy scrawl.

_Rose, I was so happy to receive your message! Of course I will be free to meet you on Saturday. In the meantime, I hope you like this gift. It’s a purple hyacinth, which in Muggles lore means ‘please forgive me’. I really hope you do._

_With love, Dom xx_

Leo ran his hands reverentially over the bulb protruding from the soil, fingers gently stroking the soft petals. “It’s so pretty!” he said, then repeated, “Who’s it from?”

“It’s from Dominic. You remember him from your birthday party last time? I introduced you and he gave you a stuffed niffler.”

“Oh, Niffles!” Leo looked serious as he thought hard. “He is… your boyfriend?” he asked. Rose nodded. “Well, actually we broke up, and I’m trying to decide if we should still be boyfriend and girlfriend. He hurt my feelings, so I’m not sure if I should take him back.” Leo shook his head.

“Daddy says if you’re not sure, don’t ask someone to be your boyfriend or girlfriend.”

Rose looked at Leo amusedly. “How did that conversation come up?”

“Gemma from class asked me to be her boyfriend, but I wasn’t sure. She has pretty brown hair but she doesn’t like owls, so I told her no. But then she cried so I asked Daddy. Then I told her no again and she got angry and said I was stupid. But Daddy already told me that girls sometimes say mean things when they’re sad, so I wasn’t upset.”

Rose laughed and ruffled Leo’s hair. “Look at you, four years old and already a heartbreaker!” she teased. Leo went back to admiring the hyacinth. “He gave you a flower. Maybe I will say yes to Gemma if she gave me chocolate frogs…”

Rose gently touched the card still on the table. She actually hadn’t thought of Dom much all day besides sending him the message to meet up. After talking it through with Ellie the other day over drinks, she was beginning to think that her malaise over her breakup had more to do with the embarrassment of being cheated on and her shame at being stupid enough not to realise it, rather than any real grief over the end of their relationship. Ellie had agreed.

“Look, he’s fit, everyone can see that. But you and him? Not really a good fit.” Ellie had said sagely at Rose while she knocked back another pint of beer. Rose had rolled her eyes and put a hand on Ellie’s as she made to take another gulp. “You’re drunk and I’m cutting you off.”

“I’m much more wise when I’m drunk!” Ellie had protested. “I think you’re just clinging on to Dom because you’re TOO LAZY to look for another boyfriend!” Rose had shushed her as some people sitting nearby turned to look at her friend’s loud declaration.

“I am not lazy!” she had hissed. “Dom is really nice and we get along well.” Ellie had shaken her head.

“You don’t even like the same things besides Quidditch! And you mean he _was_ nice – until he snogged whatsherface!”

“He said he was sorry,” Rose had said in a small voice, distractedly ripping her napkin into little pieces. “I just don’t know if I can trust him again, you know? Plus it was soooo embarrassing! Imagine the whole Wizarding world knows how stupid I was for not knowing my boyfriend was fooling around behind my back!”

Ellie had taken another gulp of her drink then reached out and grasped Rose’s shoulders. “Look at me,” she’d said thickly, “if you ask me you’re worried more about what other people think rather than if he’s still trustworthy. I think you’ve already made a decision and you’re just LOOKING FOR VALIDATION!”

“SSSH! Alright, we’re leaving before I have to _leviosa_ you home.” Rose had said, standing up and tugging at Ellie. She paused. “But you’re right though. Maybe you are wiser when you’re drunk.”

“You know it!”

Rose decided that Ellie was right. She had known it was over for quite some time now, and if Dom seeking out other women was any indication, he probably felt the same way on some level, despite his declarations of still loving her and wanting to get back together. It really might be best to just end it after all. A clean break, and hopefully they could still be friends after, because Dom really was fun to hang around with. Rose determined that she would march up to Dom on Saturday and tell him that it was over. No drama, just two adults being mature about the state of their relationship and moving forward.

A scratchy coughing sound jostled Rose out of her reverie and she whipped her head around to look at Leo. With horror, Rose saw that he was turning red, looking like he was having trouble breathing. Angry red rashes were starting to appear on Leo’s arms and he scratched at them. Leo looked up at her, “I’m so itchy.” He complained. He hiccupped, and started crying, which made him start wheezing.

 _No no no…_ Rose felt as though her vision were tunneling as blood rushed to her head in panic. Giving herself a mental slap, she grabbed her mobile and quickly called Scorpius. She heard the line connect and before Scorpius could utter a word in greeting, she’d already started talking. “Scorp, Leo’s having trouble breathing, I think it’s some sort of allergic reaction. I’m taking him to St. Mungo’s now, meet you there!” she hung up before Scorpius could respond and quickly picked up a crying Leo. After a moment’s hesitation, she grabbed the hyacinth, stuffed it back into its bag and slung it over her shoulder. In seconds, she’d already grabbed her wand and was yelling “St. Mungo’s!” into the roaring green flames in the fireplace.

* * *

The next few minutes were a blur for Rose as she ran pell-mell for the Welcome Witch the moment they stopped spinning and her feet touched solid ground.

“I need to go to the Children’s Ward… area… whatever you call it!” she gasped. In moments, a Healer Rose recognised as one of Scorpius’ colleagues had scooped Leo out of her arms. “I’ll take him Ms. Weasley. Healer Malfoy is already waiting for both of you upstairs and is prepping for examination.”

“I w…want Daddy!” Leo wailed hoarsely.

“Sweetie, we’re taking you to him right now, okay?” Rose assured him, near to tears herself.

They made their way to the express lift and shuffled inside. In moments a ding sounded and they exited to a corridor where Scorpius was pacing anxiously. The moment he saw them, he took Leo from the Healer’s arms and quickly entered one of the rooms. Rose made to follow but the Healer (Healer Grimes, she suddenly remembered) raised an arm to stop her. “It’s best if you give them some space to work.” He told Rose gently. Rose nodded, then handed him the canvas bag she’d been toting.

“I think he’s allergic to this flower. He was touching it then moments later he…” Rose choked, and Healer Grimes patted her on the shoulder as she started crying. “Oh lords what if something happens to him... it’s all my fault!”

“I know it looks bad, but you were right in bringing him here immediately.” Healer Grimes said kindly. “Also, it’s good that you brought this. We can much easily prepare a potion now to avoid another allergy attack in the future.” He hefted the bag, and after nodding at Rose, made his way into the same room where Scorpius disappeared into with Leo.

Sniffling, Rose sat down on one of the hard chairs dotted along the corridor and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did some research and found that hyacinths can cause an allergic reaction to some people. The severity of Leo's reaction was, of course, poetic license. 
> 
> Anyway, I was thinking of doing the next chapter in Scorpius' POV, but I'm not sure? Let me know if it's something you want to see?
> 
> As always, hope you enjoy reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and ye shall receive! A Scorpius POV chapter it is!

Scorpius gently pulled up a blanket over Leo’s chin and tucked him in. Leo snuffled in his sleep but continued to breathe deeply, undisturbed. They had managed to quickly get the swelling in the boy’s throat down after having him take an anti-inflammation potion, then cleared up his rashes with some salve once he’d calmed down. All the same, Scorpius had given Leo a very light dose of Dreamless Sleep potion so that he could rest.

The difficulties of being a father, Scorpius mused. As a Healer he was especially equipped to deal with medical emergencies, but when he’d received the call from Rose and registered what was happening, his initial reaction had been one of pure fear, and it had halted him in his tracks. It was a good thing Healer Grimes was in the room with him and had asked what the call was about, thus breaking him from his panicked stupor. Scorpius had quickly sent him down to intercept Rose and Leo while he started preparing the necessary potions.

He stared at Leo sleeping a moment longer and contemplated whether he should send a message to Camille or not. He had already advised his parents of Leo’s condition and had made them promise not to come and see their only grandson until morning. His father Draco had been particularly displeased that he couldn’t visit immediately and had only relented when Scorpius assured him that Leo was fine. Honestly, Scorpius couldn’t ask for more doting grandparents than Draco and Astoria to spoil his son rotten. Which was just as well, since Leo’s grandparents on his mother’s side only saw him briefly once a year. His own mother, sometimes even less.

Which brought Scorpius back to wondering if he should even let Camille know, considering that Leo was fine and wasn’t in any danger. Finally deciding that she should know as Leo’s mother, and also as a precaution if it should happen again in the future, he sent her a quick, concise message on his mobile.

After a final check on Leo, Scorpius stepped out into the corridor and quickly found Rose. She was sitting on one of the uncomfortable chairs nearby, arms and head bent over her legs, ensconced in the riotous halo of her long curly red hair. Despite himself, Scorpius smiled at the sight.

“Rose,” he called softly, and she jumped up, looking distraught.

Scorpius took one look at her tear-streaked face and wild hair and without a word enveloped her into a tight hug. He was taller than her, and her head tucked neatly into the crook of his neck as she fiercely hugged him back after a second of shock.

“Thank you for bringing him here so quickly.” He murmured into her hair, and hugged her tighter.

“Oh, Scorp,” Rose pulled back and her hazel eyes locked into his. “I’m so sorry! It’s all my fault, those were my flowers, and he only got exposed to them because of me!” She released her hold on Scorpius and he gingerly let her step back as she tugged at her hair, which Scorpius knew was a sign that she was agitated.

“Hey,” he said, grasping her hand so that she wouldn’t end up with a bald patch, “it’s no one’s fault. None of us knew he had an allergy to hyacinths. It’s better we know now, at least we can be ready in case he accidentally gets exposed again in the future.”

“But it was still my fault, I was looking after him! I… I should have screened packages first before bringing them inside! Or or…”

Scorpius shook his head, cutting her off. “Don’t be ridiculous, Rosie. No one could have known he’d have that sort of reaction to a flower.” Rose still looked at him sadly, so he added “Please, there’s nothing to forgive, so don’t worry about it anymore, alright?” He realised he was still holding her hand and dropped it hastily, clearing his throat. “Why did you have that in the first place? Thinking of taking up gardening?”

“Oh, no. Dom sent them over. Apparently they mean _please forgive me_ in flower language.”

“Ah,” Scorpius didn’t know how to respond to that. He wasn’t very close to Dominic, but he would never forgive him for hurting Rose like that. Scorpius remembered how he and Leo had tiptoed around outside Rose’s room that first weekend, when she’d locked herself in and cried all day. He had even considered sending Leo in to retrieve her because he knew Rose couldn’t resist his son’s big, caring baby eyes when she’d suddenly emerged and acted as though she were completely fine.

“So… are you going to forgive him?” Scorpius asked nonchalantly. He knew Rose had a big heart, which made her particularly suited for her job, but not for dealing with douchebag ex-boyfriends. He wasn’t sure if he would even support her getting back together with that arse.

“I suppose I will.” Rose said, and Scorpius’s heart plummeted. “But I don’t think I want to get back together with him after I do.”

Scorpius calmed his stuttering heart by breathing in deep through his nose.

“Well, I’m sure that’s for the best.” He told her. “You deserve someone who will always cherish you and stay faithful.”

Rose looked at him, her eyes shining, and for a moment Scorpius was tempted to just lean in and…

Scorpius cleared his throat. “I gave Leo some potion for dreamless sleep, but you can come see him if you want.”

Rose nodded and Scorpius led her into the ward, mentally hurling expletives at himself. She’d just come out of a breakup, you cad! So what if he’d been half in love with her most of their school years, and maybe even after… But now was not the time. It had never been the time, actually. For the better part of their early years in Hogwarts, Rose had been so exceptionally cool towards him that he never felt like he had a chance. Then, after they had gotten closer she’d actually begun laughing at his jokes, she’d gone and started going out with Micah Davies. Even later, when she was finally single for a stretch, he’d already met Camille…

Rose made her way to Leo’s bedside and softly stroked his hair. “I’m so sorry, Leo…” she said. “Auntie Rose is so so sorry… I promise I’ll buy you a whole box of Chocolate Frogs when all this is over.”

Scorpius couldn’t help thinking how good she was with his son. “No you won’t.” he chuckled. “He’s already hyper enough as it is, he doesn’t need any more sugar.”

Rose gave him a sly grin and leaned in closer to Leo’s pillow and said in a mock whisper “Don’t listen to him, your Auntie Rose promised chocolate and she will deliver!”

Scorpius was about to retort when his mobile pinged. He took it out and frowned when he read Camille’s generic reply: _Happy to know he’s ok._

 _That’s it?_ Scorpius thought, and decided that it didn’t even merit a response. He also knew, with a tinge of annoyance, that Camille wouldn’t even be expecting one. How could she be so… blasé after everything? He didn’t mind that Camille had discarded him like last season’s fashion, but Leo deserved better. Granted, Camille had been honest with him from the start that she didn’t want children, and Leo had been a happy accident… 

Scorpius’ frown deepened. It didn’t do to start thinking about Camille. He’d end up either angry or depressed and he couldn’t afford to be either at the moment.

“Everything alright? Do you need to go?” Rose asked, concerned. “I can stay here with Leo if you need to attend to something else.”

“No no, it’s all good. It’s not too busy here tonight, actually.” Scorpius assured her. “You should head home and get some sleep though, you still have work tomorrow. Leo is perfectly fine here and I can look in on him during the night.”

“Oh, alright.” Rose said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Scorpius’s hand itched to do it for her and he gulped. He knew he was in trouble. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea after all to let her live with him. Being in constant contact with Rose was wreaking havoc on his self-control. But… maybe now it wouldn’t be such an issue? For the first time since they were teenagers, both of them were single. At the same time.

Maybe the timing had never been right before, but now… no. Scorpius knew Rose needed to process her feelings about Dom first, but maybe once she did, she might consider him as… a worthy alternative? Right, a thirty-year-old divorcee with a young son. Bloody fabulous. Rose could have anyone she wanted, why on earth would she choose him? And in fact she _had_ chosen other men numerous times over him throughout the years. To Rose, Scorpius knew, he was just a good friend.

Scorpius was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realise Rose was still speaking to him until she waved her hand in front of his face.

“Hello… Scorpius?”

“Sorry!” Scorpius jumped. “You were saying?”

Rose gave him a funny look. “As I was saying, I know that you have a day-off tomorrow, so maybe I can take you and Leo out to dinner? We can go to that Italian place that Leo loves.”

Scorpius blinked at her. “Uh… okay.”

“Wonderful! I’ll make the reservations.” Rose told him happily. She leaned down and gave Leo a quick kiss on the forehead. Then she stood in front of Scorpius with her arms raised and a smile on her face.

Scorpius grinned and stepped forward for a hug and Rose surprised him by giving him a quick peck on the cheek as well. “Look after yourself, Scorp.” She told him softly. After playfully ruffling his hair, she left the room – and Scorpius to his muddled thoughts.

* * *

“Where’s my grandson?!” an imperious voice boomed out in the hallway.

It was eight in the morning, and Scorpius looked up in alarm from where he was sitting beside Leo’s bed in the general ward. A moment later his father, Draco Malfoy, swooped into the room, his mother Astoria elegantly following behind.

“Gramps!” Leo greeted Draco cheerfully, his mouth covered in the porridge he had insisted on eating himself unassisted because he was ‘a big boy’.

Scorpius’s shift had already ended, but he had decided to let Leo have some breakfast first before they went home. Now he was regretting not packing his son off sooner as he could see the elder Malfoy was causing a bit of a stir among the Healers in the ward.

“Why is my grandson not in a private room?” Draco demanded.

“Dad, Dad, please.” Scorpius stood up and tried to calm down his father. “Leo’s condition wasn’t serious and I wanted to be able to keep an eye on him while I did my rounds.”

From the corner of his eye, Scorpius could see that Healer Grimes had frozen on his way to check on some patients, and was looking at Draco with something akin to reverence. While older witches and wizards tended to view the Malfoy name with distrust, the younger generation seemed to collectively consider Draco Malfoy and his business partners Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini as superstars. They had, after all, revolutionised wizarding communication and technology in the last two decades with their company WizTeq. There was always a sizeable turnout whenever they unveiled a new device, and it became a badge of honour among the young and trendy to own the latest gadget as soon as it became available.

Draco however, didn’t notice the dropped jaws around him or more likely, simply chose to ignore them, and straightened his tailored robes. “Scorpius,” he addressed his son silkily, “are you certain Leo’s completely well? Should I call on our family healer to take another look at him?”

Scorpius bristled. “Dad, you do realise I’m a healer myself. Leo’s fine, it was just a bad allergic reaction.”

Astoria tutted at her husband and made her way to Leo’s bedside. “How are you feeling, darling?” Astoria cooed at him, “Has your daddy taken good care of you?”

Leo bobbed his head enthusiastically. “Daddy made me a potion he says I should drink if I feel weird again like I did last night. He says I’m a big boy now so he knows I’ll remember.”

Astoria gave Leo a fond smile and kissed his head. “Of course you are” She then rose and started fussing at Scorpius. “Scorpius, dear. You’re looking peaky. Are you overworking yourself again? Have you eaten?”

Scorpius gently tugged his mother’s hand away when she tried to cup his chin to take a better look at his tired face. “I’m fine, mum. It’s just been a long night.”

Draco cleared his throat. “I hope you’ve gotten rid of the flowers that caused this. Hyacinths, honestly. Tacky things. You should have gone with the hydrangeas and calla lilies the interior decorator I hired for you suggested.”

Scorpius resisted the urge to roll his eyes as though he were a teenager again. “They weren’t my flowers, Dad. They were Rose’s.” he explained automatically and his eyes went wide. Damn, he really was tired.

“Rose?” Draco arched a brow at him “Rose… Weasley?” Astoria looked confused as well. “Scorpius, why would Rose have flowers in your home?” she asked carefully.

 _Shite._ Scorpius thought, his brain desperately running through possible, plausible explanations that wouldn’t reveal that Rose was living with them. He really didn’t want to explain their arrangement to his parents right now, hopefully not ever.

“Auntie Rose is staying with us!” Leo supplied helpfully, spooning more porridge into his mouth.

 _Aw cripes_.

“Is she.” Draco said, as both he and Astoria fixed Scorpius with pointed looks.

Scorpius could feel himself turning red. “It’s not what you think.”

“Well what are we to think?” Draco asked nonchalantly, and only those who knew him well could hear the edge of steel in his voice. “What was it dear, only a week back… that her face was plastered all over the tabloids?” Astoria gave her husband a measured look then turned to Scorpius.

“Scorpius, why is Rose staying with you?” she asked gently.

“Look, Mum, Dad, can we talk about this some other time?” Scorpius stiffly jerked his head in the direction of the rest of the ward, where several healers were quite obviously trying to listen in discreetly while they pretended to busily read charts or check on potions.

Draco sighed. “I trust you’ll still be by the Manor for Sunday brunch?”

“Yes, Dad, of course.” Scorpius assured him, relieved that his father still understood that such conversations were best had in private. At least it bought him some time to come up with a believable excuse. One that didn’t involve him admitting to his parents how much he enjoyed Rose’s company and how he would practically do anything for her.

No, definitely not that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing in Scorp's POV so I decided to do it again. Something fluffy this time. :) Enjoy!

Scorpius drummed his fingers on the forest-green tablecloth and checked his watch. Had he gotten the time wrong?

On a booster seat beside him sat Leo happily munching on a garlic bread stick, a napkin tucked into his collar. “When will we start eating, Daddy?” he asked Scorpius.

“When your Auntie Rose gets here.”

Scorpius knew they’d arrived early for Rose’s promised dinner, but she did say she was on her way. She had even messaged ahead and told them to order whatever they wanted. Their order of risotto, salad, and a gooey pizza had arrived a few minutes ago and was now sitting on the table, kept warm by a charm cast by their server.

Leo nodded and continued gnawing at the bread while Scorpius leaned down and gently brushed off the crumbs around his son’s mouth. To his relief, he spotted a flash of red hair from the corner of his eye and a moment later, Rose appeared at their table cheeks pink and slightly disheveled. Scorpius thought she looked lovely.

“Sorry!” Rose breathed out, quickly depositing her bag on a seat and attempting to flatten her hair. “I was already on my way out when I got waylaid by my uncle near the lifts.”

“Harry?” Scorpius inquired.

“Yes. He wanted to ask how I was doing, you know how he is. He means well, but he can be a bit daft sometimes. Didn’t even realise I was in a hurry!”

Scorpius chuckled. Yes, the famous Harry Potter wasn’t particularly adept at interpreting women’s signals, but he tried.

“And how’s my favourite little man?” Rose asked Leo indulgently, ruffling his hair.

“Hungry!”

“Oh, you should have started without me!” Rose told Scorpius, giving him a reproachful look.

“Absolutely not,” Scorpius told her. He looked at his son, “And why is that, Leo?”

“We are gentlemen!” Leo crowed. Scorpius nodded in approval and held his hand up to Leo, who promptly gave him a high-five.

Rose laughed.

“Well, the lady has arrived and apologises for her lateness.” She smiled at both of them. “Let’s eat!”

* * *

Much later, the three of them cheerfully walked back to the flat, with Leo between Scorpius and Rose, skipping every few steps while clutching their hands.

Rose caught Scorpius’ eye and together they raised their arms at the same time, lifting Leo off his feet. He squealed happily and tried to swing his legs like he was on a trapeze.

They continued on, chatting about random things and generally enjoying the still warm summer evening. It was still early and many other people were doing the same, laughing and talking in cheerful tones. An older couple passed by and nodded at them, smiling at their small group. Scorpius blushed and looked ahead.

While the restaurant wasn’t particularly far from the flat, Leo soon tired of walking and tugged at his father to carry him. Scorpius complied and scooped up his son, allowing Leo to sit on his shoulders.

With one hand steadying Leo, his other automatically reached for Rose’s hand in the dark. Catching himself at the last second, Scorpius’ hand swerved and ended up instead in his trouser pocket, clenched in embarrassment.

_What was he thinking?_

Rose didn’t seem to notice his gaffe and continued walking, eyes trained ahead and a contented smile on her face.

“Did you have fun tonight?” Rose asked Leo, looking up at him on Scorpius’ shoulders and walking backwards, bag swinging from her shoulder.

Scorpius felt Leo nodding against his head. “I had fun! I like eating in other places besides home!”

With a pang of guilt, Scorpius realised he hadn’t been taking Leo out much recently. He had gotten so caught up with work… Scorpius resolved to do better as a father. Maybe they could see a movie this weekend, just the two of them.

Rose beamed at Leo. “I’m glad. I like hanging out with you!”

Scorpius knew she was talking to his son, but a part of him wished those words were directed at him too. Having dinner together, all three of them, felt so natural. Walking together now – Scorpius couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such a pleasant evening.

They finally made it home and Scorpius got Leo ready for his bath while Rose went to take a shower herself. After half an hour the three of them converged in Leo’s room, where the child had requested that both Scorpius and Rose read him a bedtime story.

“Go ahead and choose which story you want.” Scorpius urged his son.

Leo went to the child-sized bookshelf in the corner of his room and returned with a Muggle children’s book. He handed the book to Rose and scooted under the covers.

“’Herman and Rosie’,” Rose read, which featured an anthropomorphised crocodile and deer on the cover. She sat down on the bed and Scorpius made his way to Leo’s other side.

“You and Daddy can take turns reading. Auntie Rose can start.” Leo instructed, then settled down against his pillow expectantly.

Rose opened the book to the first page and cleared her throat.

“Once upon a time in a very busy city, on a very busy street, in two very small apartments…”

Scorpius listened to Rose read in her clear voice and took his turn when she reached the next page. He knew Leo loved this book for the colourful illustrated animals, but Scorpius himself had bought the book for his son because he’d found the story charming. Two seemingly different individuals, both lonely, somehow managing to find each other in a big city and bond over a shared love for jazz and ocean-themed movies.

They reached the last page and Rose glanced at him. Together, they read the last lines: “…in a very busy city, on a very busy street, on top of a very tall building, Rosie found Herman. And Herman found Rosie. The city was never quite the same.”

Rose closed the book gently. “Oh, that was lovely.”

Leo smiled sleepily and snuggled against Rose. She kissed his forehead and bade him goodnight. Scorpius did the same and the two of them quietly left the room.

“So…” Scorpius said, not yet quite wanting the night to end, but not knowing what to say nor do.

“Reading that story has given me an urge to listen to some jazz.” Rose laughed. She made her way back to the living room and retrieved her mobile from her bag, Scorpius following behind.

Rose scrolled through her mobile, settled on a song, and pressed play. The mobile connected to speakers discreetly tucked into alcoves and a man’s voice drawled:

_Well here we are, out of cigarettes / Holding hands and yawning, look how late it gets_

“This song is called ‘Two Sleepy People’ by Hoagy Carmichael,” Rose grinned. “I thought it appropriate.”

Scorpius was not sleepy at all, but he smiled all the same as he listened, piano notes tinkling like rain in the background.

“My brother got me into jazz,” Rose told him. “You know how much Hugo adores old things. I think this song is from the 1950’s.”

A trumpet started playing lazily, accompanying the man singing about two people who (Scorpius’ pulse picked up) were too much in love to say goodnight.

“It’s nice.” Scorpius commented, and coughed to hide the hitch in his voice.

Rose smiled mischievously. “Do you want to dance?”

“What?” Scorpius said, taken aback. “Why?”

 _He could smack himself_. _Honestly._

Rose laughed. “Because it just feels right to.”

Lightly swaying her hips, she moved towards Scorpius as though he were a skittish deer and gently took his hand. Scorpius swallowed and placed his other hand on her waist as Rose moved closer and rested her head against his neck. Slowly, they swayed to the music and Scorpius found himself closing his eyes.

They stayed like that until the song ended. Reluctantly, Scorpius let Rose pull away without resisting, his arms immediately feeling the emptiness she left behind.

“Thank you for tonight, Rose.” He managed to say instead. “I… Leo had a really good time.”

“It’s nothing, and the least I could do.” Rose assured him.

Scorpius took a long look at Rose and wanted to say how much he appreciated it, how much he enjoyed tonight, and maybe… perhaps they could do something similar another time, just the two of them. He was just about to open his mouth when Rose spoke.

“I almost forgot to tell you. I’ve found a possible flat I can afford. It’s in Muggle London and a bit far from work, but I figure I can just Apparate. I’ve scheduled a look-see with the realtor this weekend.”

“Oh, er, that’s great.” Scorpius choked out. “No need to rush, though. I told you it’s really no trouble, you staying here.”

“I know, but I think it’s really time I stood on my own two feet again, so to speak.” Rose smiled at him earnestly. “I really, truly appreciate all you’ve done for me.”

“It’s nothing.”

“You’re too good to me.” Rose teased Scorpius. “Albus will be jealous.”

Scorpius grinned. “He can never know, lest he tear our bond asunder.”

“Oh, never was there a tale of more woe...” Rose stopped, and Scorpius might have imagined he saw a slight blush on her cheeks.

“Well, good night.” Rose said, turning to her room. “Work tomorrow, and all that.”

“Right, of course.” Scorpius replied. “Good night.”

Silently he watched as Rose left the room, not quite sure exactly what it was he was feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book mentioned here is an actual book called Herman and Rosie by Gus Gordon, which I bought for myself and adore to bits. Yes, I do still buy kids books even though I'm a grown-ass adult, and I think adults can still appreciate and learn from them.
> 
> The song Two Sleepy People by Hoagy Carmichael is on Spotify too, if anyone is interested in adding some mood music to that part in this chapter. :P
> 
> P.S. Thank you to all the wonderful people who've commented so far or left kudos on this fic. You all inspire me to continue writing. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for taking the time to read my little headcanon. Fair warning, I tend to write really slowly, so please bear with me. Please let me know what you think of the story!


End file.
